pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station idents (1999 - 2008)
Here is a list of station identifications shown from 1999-2008. Credit to many people online for all of these! ---- Station List New Jersey Network: Bubble Faces, Candy, Roller Coaster, Bugs, Merry go Round, Leap Frog, Magician, Elephant WGTE in Toledo: 007 Ident, Dot's Cat WNET in New York City: Road, Bubble Faces, Local, Walking, Weather, Leap Frog, Dot's Cat, Roller Coaster WKNO in Memphis: Bubble Faces, Road, Lab, Switcher, Local, Dot's Cat, Jack in the Box, Elephant, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap Georgia Public Broadcasting/Georgia Public Television: Lion (local Version), Quadrilateral (local version), Bugs, Merry go Round, Weather, Roller Coaster, Science, Newspaper, Space, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap (local version), Dot's Magic Chalk (local version), Dot’s Cat, Zoom Ident, Lousiana Public Broadcasting: Lion, Snow Quadrilateral, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation, Bugs, Science, Space, Dot's Chalk, Magician, Music/Dancing Maryland Pubic Television: Road, Roller Coaster, City, Bugs, Transportation, Weather, Leap Frog, Switcher, Music/Dancing WTTW in Chicago: Road, Switcher, Zoboomafoo Ident, Walking, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident WFYI in Indianapolis: Road, Candy, Space KCET in Los Angeles: Road, Switcher, Local, Walking KUHT in Houston: Arthur ID, Switcher, City, Racetrack, Jack-in-the-Box with Caillou and Mr. Roger's pics the lollipop, Pinball, Barney, Clifford, Dragon Tales, Teletubbies, George Shrinks, ZOOM, Sesame Street, Zoboomafoo WNED in Buffalo: Quadrilateral, Racetrack, Magician, Rollercoaster WFSU in Tallahassee: Bubble Faces, Lion, Bugs, Music/Dancing, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation, Walking, Leap Frog, Holes, Dot's Cat, Weather, Switcher, Roller Coaster WFWA in Fort Wayne: Bugs, Merry Go Round, Holes, Leap Frog, Music, City, Ident, Transportation, Roller Coaster, Walking, Bubble Faces, Arthur ID, Barney ID, Caillou ID, Switcher (RARE in 2015) WIPB in Muncie: Bugs, Merry go Round, Holes, Music/Dancing, Sesame Street Ident, Barney Ident WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Transportation, Ferris Wheel, Dot's Cat, City, Walking, Roller Coaster, Lab, Candy, Photobooth, Newspaper, Bubble Faces, Cake, Happy Birthday, Quadrilateral, Lion, Elephant, Kentucky Educational Television: Transportation, Local, Bugs, Roller Coaster, Walking, Weather, Leap Frog, Dot's Cat, City, Music, Holes WVIZ in Cleveland: Transportation, Quadrilateral, Walking, Dot's Cat, Leap Frog, Music and Dancing, Road, Merry Go Round, Telescope, Squirrel, Arthur Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Dragon Tales Ident Missisippi Public Broadcasting: Leap Frog, Transportation, Dot's Cat, Weather, Walking, City, Rollercoaster Rhode Island Public Television/WSBE: Music/Dancing, Weather, City, Transportation, Dot's Cat KAET in Phoenix: Newspaper, Photos, Elephant Alabama Public Television: Ident, Snow Quadrilateral, Dot's Chalk, Elephant, Quadrilateral, Zoboomafoo ID, 007 WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Arthur ID, Barney ID, Caillou ID, Zoboomafoo ID, Zoom ID, Sesame Street ID Ozarks Public Television: Transportation, Elephant KLVX in Las Vegas: Weather, Transportation, Ident, Lab KAWE in Bernidji: Dragon Tales ID, Teletubbies ID WTVS in Detroit: Switcher, Local WTVP in Peoria: Dot's Cat, Walking Nebraska Educational Television Network: Between the Lions Ident WQPT in Moline: Science, City, Dots Cat KTWU in Topeka: City WTIU in Bloomington: Unidentified, Leap frog, Roller Coaster University of North Carolina Public Television: Roller Coaster Iowa Public Television: Switcher (varient) Prarie Public Television: Dot's Balloon WFUM in Flint: Dots Cat, Bugs WNIN in Evanstown: Road, Ferris Wheel WPSX/WPSU in Clearfield/University Park: Merry Go Round, Space WGBY in Springfield: Elephant, Transportation, Walking, Science, Candy, Bugs, Lion, Space, Weather, Leap Frog, City, Merry Go Round, Rollercoaster WHYY in Philadelphia: Road, Local, Music, Merry Go Round, Switcher WEAO/WNEO in Akron and Kent: Lion, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap Arkansas Educational Television Network: Leap Frog, Weather, 007 Ident, Elephant WLIW in Garden City: Local WPTD/WPTO in Dayton: Switcher, Wishbone ID, Space, Walking, Rube Goldberg Mouse trap, Lab, jack in the box, City, Dot's cat, Lion, Local, Bugs, Caillou ID, Zooboomafoo ID, Pinball, Barney and Friends ID, Leap Frog, Weather, Science, Roller Coaster WQLN in Erie: Local West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Leap Frog KVCR in San Bernardino: Roller Coaster, Walking, City KQED in San Francisco: Roller Coaster WYES in New Orleans: Magician, Walking, Candy, Science Lab, Elephant, Lion Wisconsin Public Television: Ferris Wheel, Bugs, Local, Dot's Cat, Switcher South Carolina Educational Television: Walking, Lab, Caillou ID, Local, Music/Dancing WQED in Pittsburgh: Walking, Music, Bubble Faces, Lab, Share a Story Conneticut Public Television: Transportation, Lab, Bugs, Road, Zoom Ident, Roller Coaster, Bubble Faces KNPB in Reno: Barney Ident WITF in Harrisburg: Local, Quadrilateral WNIT in Elkhart: Bugs (local version), Dot's Cat KEDT in Corpus Christi: Merry Go Round WGBH in Boston: Transportation, Arthur Ident, Roller Coaster, 007 Ident, Lab, Bugs, Dots Cat, City, Switcher, Holes, Space WNPT in Nashville: Switcher, Merry Go Round, Sesame Street Ident, Wishbone Ident, Clifford Ident, City, Music, Space, Walking, Transportation, Road, Leap Frog, Holes, Weather, Wheel, Bubble Faces (local version) WXEL: Wheel WMFE in Orlando: Walking WVUT in Terra Haute: Local WPTD/WPTO (Think TV) in Dayton: Wishbone ID, Local KTEH in San Jose: Local WPBA in Atlanta: Local KETC in St. Louis: Local, Switcher WDCQ/WDCP in Bad Axe: Ferris Wheel KSPS in Spokane: Elephant, Switcher, WCTE in Cookesville: Transportation, Dot's Cat, Walking, City, Weather, Roller Coaster, Leap Frog KERA in Dallas: Bugs, Local, Merry Go Round, Space, Leap Frog WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Elmira: Local, Squirrel WSJK/WKOP in Sneedville/Knoxville: Local WSRE in Pensacola: Local WPBT in Miami: Local WTCI in Chattanooga: Local WJCT in Jacksonville: Local WUFT in Gainesville: Local PBS Hawaii: Blue and Violet Quadrilateral, Walking, Merry Go Round, City Maine Public Broadcasting: Walking, Weather WCNY in Syracuse/Utica: Local KWSU/KNTW in Pullman/Richland: Local WMTJ in Fajardo (Puerto Rico): Local KAMU in College Station (Texas): Local Station Idents Bubble Faces (1999-2008) You see many circular faces, some of which, yawn next to a few Dot and Dash logos in the background. This bumper was mostly used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-33-26-1.png|NJN (Low Quality; 2008) Screenshot_2016-12-10-23-27-16.jpg|WBGU (2005) IMG_6305.PNG|NPT Local Funding Bumper (2000) IMG_6535.PNG|WPT (200?) IMG_6536.PNG|KCET (2009) 23B06A8E-7502-4A90-AD80-C66D14DE27C9.png|GPB (1999) Bugs (2001-2008) A few bugs move around on the screen while everything is moving up. Then, a spider in a tuxedo is seen next to the station KERA Doodle Bugs.png|KERA (2003) Screenshot_2016-12-04-12-44-11-1.png|LPB (KLPB; Low Quality; June 12, 2009) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-15-41.png|WFWA 39 (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-42-27.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-28-01.png|WIPB (2005) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-14-39.png|GPB (WVAN; 2004) The Number 2.jpg|MPT (2002) Cake (2005) Dash is seen at a birthday party with a cake. He blows it too hard and icing splatters on the screen. This was used as a schedule bumper, but some stations used it for local birthday clubs. WBGUschedulebumper2005.png|WBGU (2005) Candy (1999-2004) You see two Dots blowing bubblegum next to a candy factory. A square pops up where the two Dots are blowing bubblegum. The Square has the station's logo. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-49-27.png|LPB (2005) Screenshot_2017-04-14-17-39-27.png|WBGU (2005) Screenshot_2017-01-15-22-23-21.jpg|WFYI (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-44-26.png|WGBY (2004) IMG 20170617 234557 474.JPG|WYES (Unknown Year) IMG_6299.PNG|WKNO (2017) City (2000-2004) A lot of random people are seen. Ktwu11.jpg|KTWU (2003) WBSECity.png|Rhode Island PBS (WSBE; 2014) WFWACity.png|WFWA (2002) WGBYCity.png|WGBY (2000) Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-00-09.png|KET (WKON; 2004) 5B63494F-5DD3-42C2-BF11-76952956C11E.png|MPT (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-07-17-23-39.png|NPT (2001) Wqpt08122004 kidsid.jpg|WQPT (2004) Christmas Quadrilateral (1999-2008) You see a quadrilateral with snow in the background Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-09-45.png|APT (WAIQ; 2001) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-52-25-1.png|LPB (2001) 3456D092-62EE-45DE-BA09-5B6688725CDB.png|WTTW Kids (Black Vairant; 2006) Dot's Balloon (1999-2006) Dot Holds a Balloon and Let's Go of it and becomes a Colorful Pop Up Quadrilateral. This was used as a Promo in 2004. IMG_6290.JPG|Prairie Public Broadcasting (2009) IMG_6291.PNG|WFWA (2004) Dot's Cat (1999-2011) Dot thinks of her cat even though Dash interrupts her, but she thinks of him being a flower. She continues thinking about the cat. Used as a Coming up next bumper. D2BB2EBD-550C-4482-B9FC-7CC885B67A0E.png|GPB (2003) Screenshot_2016-07-17-15-53-23.png|Idaho Public Television (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-14-17-36-12.png|KUAT (2006) wtvp05222005_kidsid.jpg|WTVP (May 2005) 30-wgte.jpg|WGTE (December 20th, 2001) mpbdotscat.jpg|MPB (low quality; 2013) Screenshot 2016-12-11-00-09-39.jpg|WBGU (2005) WFWATVschedulebumper2004.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-14-13-24-53.png|NPT (2001) Wha dot's cat.png|WPT (2002) Dot's Magic Chalk (2005-2015) Dot lets her imagination run wild with a peice of chalk that was magic. She Drew a Balloon, Ice Skates, and a Rocketship and a PBS Kids Logo popped up. IMG_8868.PNG|APT (WHIQ; July 1st, 2006) IMG_8866.PNG|LPB (WLPB; July 25th, 2017) Elephant (1999-2004) A train with circus animals is shown. Among them is an elephant with a carpet on her back. On the carpet is the station logo. This was also used as a coming up next bumper. AETN Elephant.png|AETN (2003) IMG_6534.PNG|KAET (2008) Screenshot 2017-04-02-14-40-24.png|KSPS (2001) 96E81C6A-E5FD-4DBE-A1D7-1BF4D98F9240.png|SDPB (KUSD-TV; Summer 2005) Screenshot 2017-03-31-15-31-03.png|WBGU (2006) Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-20-22.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-18-21-31-09-1.png|WMHT (Low VHS Quality; 2008) Ferris Wheel (1999-2005) We see a carnival go left until we get to a ferris wheel. Some kids hold up PBS Kids logos. WDCP-TV.jpg|WDCQ (200?) IMG_7274.PNG|WFWA (2002) 09-wnin.jpg|WNIN (2001) cutout-1516141196.png|WBGU (2004, Low Quality) Happy Birthday (2005) You see a hand pull open a present. When the present opens, a happy birthday sign appears and the PBS Kids logo fades in between "Happy" and "Birthday" respectively. This was used as a schedule bumper. Screenshot_2017-04-07-20-40-49.png|WBGU (2005) cutout-1516139222.png|KCET (2008) Holes (2001-2011) Dot and Dash go through many holes and end up in different holes before only one hole and Dash is left. Dash then dives into the hole. This was mostly used as a local funding Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-01-36.png|KET (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-14-19-16-18.png|WFWA (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-14-12-50-56-1.png|WIPB (Low Quality; 2005) Npt holes.png|NPT (2001) Jack in the Box (2000-2008) Dot plays with a Jack in the box. Used as a next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-18-46-14.png|WCET (2005) IMG_6297.PNG|WKNO (2017) IMG_6377.PNG|WFWA (2004) IMG_6378.PNG|WNED (2005) IMG_6379.PNG|NPT (2001) IMG_6380.PNG|WSKG (2006) cutout-1516139808.png|WBGU (2005) IMG 6382.PNG|GPB (2004) Leap Frog (2001-present) Dot and Dash play leap frog and turn into frogs, beans, springs, a cow and a moon, and an X and an O. Was used as an up next bumper and a local funding bumper. KETS_2_station_ID_0830am_central.jpg|AETN (2008) IMG_5510.PNG|KERA (2003) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-00-17.png|MPT (2010) MPBleapfrog.jpg|MPB (2013) Screenshot_2016-09-18-15-00-42.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-12-15-16-31-17.png|WFWA (2015) 30-WTIU.jpg|WTIU (June 20th, 2001) rawr.png Lion (1999-2004) A lion, that seems to be in a circus, opens its mouth. The station logo is shown. This was also used as an coming up next and a local funding bumper. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-20-47-1.png|GPB (2004 Version) KACV-TV.jpg|KACV (Low Quality; 2002) hqdefau.jpg|WBGU (2005) D72F013B-0A9F-43CF-B8BA-DB592D4E485D.png|WSRE (2003) GPTV (2003).jpg|GPB (2003 Version) Magician (2006-2010) Dash pulls an alien out of a hat. Magicianlpb.png|LPB (WLPB; July 25th, 2017) Screenshot_2016-11-01-22-48-05.png|WYES (2010) Merry-Go-Round (2001-2006) A few kids (including Dot and Dash) go on a merry-go-round. You then see the station's logo. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-14-59.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-50-27.png|LPB (2005) IMG_6099.PNG|Hawaii Educational Television (2010) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-52-29.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-14-07-04-02-1.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-27-21.png|WIPB (2006) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-27-11.png|NPT (2001) Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-18-41.png|KERA (2003) Music/Dancing (2000-2010) Dash starts dancing to Jazz. Soon after, Dot dances to classical music. Then, Dash dances to hip-hop music. Dash and Dot then dance off the screen and the station logo forms. Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-00-40.png|KET (2004) IMG_8865.PNG|LPB (WLPB; July 27th, 2017) Screenshot_2016-10-31-22-29-21.png|MPT (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-39-16.png|ETV (2009) Screenshot_2016-07-14-14-15-45.png|WFWA (2010) glitchr_1479337608000.jpg|WIPB (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2017-04-07-17-37-15.png|NPT (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-27-17-32-52-1.png|Rhode Island PBS (2014) Newspaper (2004-2008) Dash is seen in the city carrying newspaper and throwing them to houses as Dash's dog catches some. Then, Dash throws a newspaper to the screen that reads "Naughty Puppy Steals Newspaper" with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-06-17-40-38.png|KAET Microsoft Edge 3_24_2017 5_13_06 PM.png|WBGU (2005) 1AA5C391-1F04-4336-A290-CF5F52BBEB2E.png|GPB (Low Quality; 2005) Photobooth (2004-2006) Dash and Dot are in a photobooth taking many pictures. They take pictures of funny faces, sad faces, loving, smiling, and the final picture they take is the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 9.00.38 AM.png|WBGU Pinball (2000-2008) Dash uses a pinball machine. Used as an up next bumper. IMG 6387.PNG|NPT (2001) IMG 6388.PNG|WFWA (2005) IMG 6389.PNG|TPT (2008) IMG 6390.PNG|WMHT (2009; Low Quality) IMG 6391.PNG|GPB (2004) Quadrilateral (1999-2011) You see an odd shaped quadrilateral on a background with multicolored stripes. Screenshot_2017-06-14-22-41-47.png|APT (2001) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-21-49.png|GPB (WGTV; 2004) IMG_9182.PNG|MPT (2001) IMG_6303.PNG|WITF (Low Quality; 2009) Screenshot 2016-08-07-15-53-42.png|WNED (2005) Screenshot 2018-01-19-16-41-54.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2018) 95DD4B21-B74C-4F5F-A191-C0ACC0D928E6.png|KNCT (2004) Racetrack (2000-2008) Two cars race on a racetrack. Used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-15-55-27.png|WNED (2005) IMG 6383.PNG|WOSU (2002) IMG 6384.PNG|WFWA (2004) IMG 6385.PNG|WBGU (2005) IMG 6386.PNG|NPT (2001) IMG 6419.PNG|WMHT (2009; Low Quality) Road (1999-2005) You see a big man, then you see many other people thinking about stuff in thought bubbles. This goes on until you stop at the end of the road and see many thought bubbles fill the screen. One of these has the station's logo or the PBS Kids Dash logo in it. Screenshot 2016-08-01-22-16-48.png|KCET (2010) Screenshot 2016-07-14-06-52-58-1.png|MPT (2009) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-54-41.png|WFYI (2005) npt road.png|NPT (2000) IMG_8864.PNG|CPTV (2002) IMG_7500.PNG|WNIN (2001; Possibly Fake) 1899BAA8-DC7F-4CBB-B82B-1A4AFBC5A686.png|GPB (2003) Roller Coaster (2000-2008) Many kids ride on a roller coaster in purple, green and blue cars. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-53-14.png|GPB (WVAN; May 31st, 2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-55-15.png|WGBY (2001) WKON.jpg|KET (2004) Screenshot 2016-12-04-12-43-23-1.png|CPTV (WEDN; Low Quality; June 12th, 2009) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-29-39.png|UNC-TV (2008) WFWATVschedulebumper2002.png|WFWA (2004) Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap (2000-2010) This was used as a Next Bumper and a Local Funding Bumper. 04BEAEC2-5686-4401-8810-D71FC8A5F2B9.png|NPT (2000) B991CF03-0FD3-4A1D-BE1A-FBD6209A1BE9.png|GPB Local Funding Bumper (2004) Science (1999-2004) A science lab is seen. On a screen, is the station logo. Screenshot_2017-04-08-17-42-17.png|AETN (2004) Screenshot_2017-03-23-16-55-08.png|GPB (1999) Screenshot_2017-03-07-21-53-01.png|LPB (2017) Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-22-40.png|KUAT (2004) Screenshot_2016-12-11-00-13-54.jpg|WBGU (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-53-26.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot 2016-09-12-18-16-43.png|WQPT (Low Quality; June 29th, 2000) IMG 20170617 234541 420.JPG|WYES (2001) 8F69BFCE-BA6E-41D9-A9DA-BC41888DA9B7.png|MPT Vid Club (2001) Space (2001-2009) Dash turns an alien into Dot. Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-02-23.png|LPB (WLPB; March 3rd, 2017) Screenshot_2017-03-31-15-29-09.png|WCET (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-22-20-38-10.png|WFYI (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-54-46.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2017-03-30-15-32-56.png|NPT (2001) 200906090864.jpg|WPSU (Low Quality; 2009) Screenshot_2017-04-15-19-11-25.png|KERA (2003) PBS Kids WMPT.jpg|MPT (2005) Squirrel (2005) A squirrel is seen climbing up a tree on a windy fall day. IMG_6292.PNG|WVIZ (2005; EXTREMELY LOW QUALITY) IMG_6293.PNG|WSKG (2006) Switcher (1999-2008) Dot and Dash press buttons that turns the person on the other side's light off. There was a Shadow of Animals, People, and Objects. They do this so much with their Teeth Showed that Dot turns into a bee and Dash turns into a bouncy ball. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-01-31.png|MPT (2009) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-05-38.png|KNCT (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-02-09-55-52.png|KCET (2008) iptvkidstranslators_052002.jpg|Iowa Public Television (2004; special variant) klrudt222005.jpg|KLRU (Unknown Year) Screenshot_2017-04-02-14-44-49.png|KSPS (2001) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-27-46.png|NPT (2000) Screenshot_2017-06-01-22-48-16.png|WTTW Chicago (2006) Telescope (2005) Dash and Dot look through a telescope. Then we go to the inside of the telescope. Then the camera moves backwards, and Dash and Dot are in a spaceship with the sky being purple. This was used as a next bumper IMG_6720.PNG|WVIZ (2005; Kinda Low Quality) Transportation (1999-present) Kids ride on different forms of transportation (plane, boat, fire truck, car, train, horse) while the station's logo is on the other side of the screen. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-16-22-28-28-1.png|LPB (Low VHS Quality; 2001) Screenshot_2017-04-08-21-02-49.png|GPB (2001) Screenshot_20180116-174424.png|MPT (2001) Kozk21.jpg|OPT (Febuary 22nd, 2002) Screenshot 2016-08-16-21-26-50.png|WBGU (2005) PBS Kids Transportation Morning Schedule (WFWA, 2002).png|WFWA (2002 Version/Variant) Screenshot_2016-09-17-23-23-23.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-06-22.png|WFWA (2004 Version/Variant) npt travel.png|WNPT (2001)|link=NPT (2001) Screenshot_20180116-174934.jpg|WVIZ (2005) Cutout-151074430-picsa.png|WFWA (2000 Version/Variant) File:WBGU_Travel_(2004).jpg|WBGU (2004) Walking (1999-2010) Dash and Dot are walking together down the sidewalk. They turn into a cat and a dog, a ladybug and a bee, a tomato and corn, snowmen, balloons, skeletons, tuba and violin, flowers, and astronauts. This was used as a coming up next bumper and a station ID. wtvp47.jpg|WTVP (low quality; July 5th, 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-11-17-57-05.png|WQED (Low Quality; 2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-52-59.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-23-18-10-06.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2005) wyesdt11july2010.jpg|WYES (Low Quality; 2012) klpbdt232005.jpg|LPB (Low Quality; 2009) There We Go.jpg|MPT (2002) IMG_6662.PNG|PBS Hawaii (2008; Low Quality) Screenshot_20180115-093635.jpg|GPB (2003) PBS Kids Walking Afternoon Schedule (WFWA, 2001).jpg|WFWA (2001) Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 6.21.21 PM.png|WPT (2001) PBS Kids Walking WFWA 39 Digital 40 (2004).jpg|WFWA Digital 40 (2004) Walking ID (MPT).jpg|MPT (2004) LPB Walking (2002).jpg|LPB (2002 Version/Variant) Weather (2000-2015) Dot walks in different types of weather next to the station logo. Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-31-47.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-35-24.png|WFWA (2008) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-42-33-1.png|Rhode Island PBS (Low Quality; 2014) Kpts08a20080714.jpg|KPTS (Low Quality; July 14th, 2008) Screenshot_2016-09-11-18-43-52-1.png|MPB (Low Quality; 2015) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-53-34.png|WGBY (2000) npt snow.png|NPT (2001) IMG_7373.PNG|MPT (2009) Idents 007 Ident (1999-2005) The ending for the 007 ident is shown. Instead of the PBS Kids logo, the station logo is shown. Screenshot 2016-07-13-21-45-08-1.png|WGTE (Low Quality; 2006) Screenshot_2016-12-15-16-04-04.png|WNED (2004) Screenshot_2017-01-15-02-59-24.png|WVIZ (2005) IMG_6992.PNG|APT (2003; Extremely Low Quality) Arthur Ident (1999-2008) The Arthur ident is shown. At the end, is the station's logo. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-11-36.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-03-21-42-19.png|KCET (2007) IMG_5998.PNG|WVIZ (2017) IMG_6300.PNG|WKNO (2017) IMG_6507.PNG|WLJT (2011) 887D23C8-0CAA-4FF8-9AF8-0BB9C9F3B0B4.png|NPT (2000) Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 4.42.50 PM.png|WPT Local Funding Bumper (2001) Barney Ident (2000-2008) The background used at the end of the Barney ident is seen with the stations logo on it. Sometimes, the whole ident is shown. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-52-00.png|WIPB (Low quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-12-18.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2017-01-14-23-11-12.png|WVIZ (2016) Screenshot_2017-04-08-17-55-53.png|AETN (Unknown Year) idaho ptv barney.png|Idaho Public Television (2004) Barney ID (WNED).png|WNED (2005) cutout-1516501614.png|GPTV (2003) Between the Lions Ident (2000-2008) The Between the Lions ident is seen. Netv06252003.jpg|NETV (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-06.png|WFWA (2004) DD53AAD8-A964-4347-A525-3D1E5026ABA0.png|KCET (November 10th, 2006) Caillou Ident (2000-2008) The Caillou ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-58.png|WFWA (2004) Clifford Ident (2000-2008) The Clifford ident is seen. The 2002-2010 KCET version is different. It involves Captain Infinity being drawn on a etcha sketch before the KCET logo in front of the background of the Clifford ident is seen. This was even used as a local funding bumper. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-14-37.png|WFWA (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-02-18-55-04.png|KCET (2010) NPT clifford.png 07171B15-01B2-4B11-8BD2-EF0D1F932BB9.png|MPT (2003?) Dragon Tales ident The Dragon Tales ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-07.png|WFWA (2005) Kawekawbdt3 05312008 id.jpg|Lakeland Public Television (2004) George Shrinks Ident The George Shrinks ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-43.png|WFWA (2004) Letters Ident This Ident was Used for Reading Rainbow, The Adventures From The Book Of Virtues, and Clifford’s Puppy Days. 993B3849-810D-4493-A9D4-298F4B04F4C2.png|WFWA (2006) Sesame Street Ident The Sesame Street ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-53-41.png|WIPB (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-21-35.png|WFWA (2007) Screenshot 2016-12-19-23-37-15.png|WTTW Chicago (2005) Screenshot_2017-01-27-17-18-40.png|WVIZ (1/19/2017) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-28-11.png|NPT (2000) IMG_5996.PNG|WVIZ 2017 (Version 2) IMG_6508.PNG|WLJT (2011; Low Quality) IMG_7260.JPG|GPB(2004; Green Variant) Shadow Play Ident This Ident was Used for Cyberchase, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggly Winks, Boohbah, It’s a Big Big World, The Noddy Shop, Theodore Tugboat, and Liberty’s Kids. 43F53BCB-570E-4DA7-9D9A-36BAB6FBEBD5.png|WFWA (2004) F6B3F16A-2D1F-47A4-9B96-B639F454FDFD.png|KCET (2010) BE7F7F94-A0B7-461F-A064-53DED15FCB0F.png|MPT Kidworks (2001) Teletubbies Ident The Teletubbies ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-12-13-46-48.png|PBS Hawaii (2006) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-22-10.png|WFWA (2004) Kawekawbdt3 06102007 kidsid.jpg| Lakeland Public Television (2004) kuht8a.jpg|KUHT (2005) WTTW 2009.jpg|WTTW Chicago (July 2009) IMG_5999.PNG|WVIZ (2005) IMG_6956.PNG|WNED (2008; Low Quality) Screenshot 2018-01-18-16-21-30.png|WVIZ (2018) Underwater Ident This Ident was used for Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, The Berenstain Bears, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, and Thomas and Friends. ABEC8317-9B69-4B1B-9158-21CE24B0ACE4.png|WFWA (2006) Wishbone Ident The Wishbone ident is seen. IMG_6301.PNG|Nashville Public Television (2000) IMG_6306.PNG|KMOS (EXTREMELY LOW QUALITY; 2000) IMG_6298.PNG|WKNO (2017) IMG_6307.PNG|KCET (2008; Version 1) IMG_6308.PNG|KCET (2008; Version 2) 3BDFD77D-5CE5-4A0E-B075-A4BDA366ABC9.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; January 11th, 2018) Zoboomafoo Ident The Zoboomafoo ident is seen. WFWADTzoboomafooID.png|WFWA (2004) Apt pbs kids.png|APT (2005) WTTW Chicago (2008).jpg|WTTW Chicago (2006) IMG_5995.PNG|WVIZ (2005) IMG_5997.PNG|WVIZ (2017 / January 7, 2018) (Low quality) ZOOM Ident The ZOOM ident is seen. WFWATVZOOMID.png|WFWA (2006) CPTV ZOOM.jpg|CPTV (2002/2003) 0D04E87F-5020-4358-9003-EECB1436196E.png|GPB (2003) Category:Interstitial stuff